


sunrise

by inukouga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Mornings, Fluff, InuKog Week 2019, M/M, grumpy inuyasha, inuyasha: stfu before i suffocate you with this pillow, kouga: morning!!!! wakey wakey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukouga/pseuds/inukouga
Summary: Inuyasha’s grumpy in the morning and Kouga knows to read between the lines.





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> these boys deserve to be happy :')

Kouga knows he’s accidentally woken Inuyasha up when he hears unhappy grumbling and sees a head of white hair pop up from under the covers. Kouga hears a faint yawn and then, Inuyasha blinks at him blearily, eyes adjusting to the dim rays of sunlight coming in through the blinds.

“The hell ‘re ya doin’?” He slurs, his voice rough and throaty with sleep. 

Kouga winces slightly at the feeling of cold tile beneath his bare feet. “Getting up. What _else_ does it look like I’m doing?”

Inuyasha narrows his eyes and looks at Kouga as if he’s absolutely insane. “It’s... your _day off_.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You’re supposed t’ _sleep in_ on your _day off_.”

“Well I’m not gonna _sleep in_ on my _day off_ ,” Kouga mimics, ignoring Inuyasha’s scowl. He stretches, smirking a little when he sees Inuyasha’s eyes briefly dart to where his shirt’s risen up a little. “You know I get up early sometimes.”

“Whatever,” He mutters, yawning. “What time is it, anyway?” 

Kouga glances at the clock and grins, knowing that Inuyasha’s not gonna like his answer. “Little after six.” He’s surprised Inuyasha’s talking as much as he is right now; usually he can’t even function until after his third cup of coffee.

Just as he expects, Inuyasha groans, tugging the covers over his head. “Are you fuckin’ _serious_? You woke me up at _six in the damn morning_?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kouga sees Inuyasha reach for the pillow before he actually throws it, and when he does, Kouga catches it with ease and throws it back. Inuyasha lets out an annoyed grunt when the pillow hits the back of his head, and turns to sleepily glare at him. Despite the irritation in Inuyasha’s eyes, his hair is a fluffy, disheveled mess and he honestly just reminds Kouga of an angry puppy. 

“Morning people ‘re crazy,” He grumbles.

The bed creaks as Kouga gets up, and he stretches again, yawning and running his fingers through long, black hair.

Then, just as Kouga’s looking at his running shoes and contemplating a quick morning jog, he hears something that makes him pause. Inuyasha mumbles it so lowly that he almost misses it.

“Stay.”

He turns around and sure enough, Inuyasha’s already drifting off and there’s no sign indicating that he said anything.

But Kouga’s _sure_ he heard it, and all of a sudden he finds himself getting back in bed, thinking that, maybe Inuyasha’s right. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to sleep in for a little bit. He sees Inuyasha slowly open an eye to peer at him as he gets comfortable, and Kouga doesn’t miss the slight quirk of Inuyasha’s lips or the way his body relaxes when Kouga wraps an arm around him.

“Get offa me,” Inuyasha yawns as he contradicts himself by scooting closer. “Your feet are cold as fuck.”

“Nah,” Kouga yawns back as he nuzzles into Inuyasha’s hair. “You can deal with it if I have to deal with your damn blanket hogging all the time.”

As usual, Inuyasha _does_ end up stealing the blankets, but Kouga’s too distracted by the way the faint light of the sun hits Inuyasha’s relaxed features to be too bothered about it; it tints his white hair and pale lashes a soft gold hue. He looks so _peaceful_ , and it fills Kouga’s chest with a gentle warmth that makes the corner of his lip lift to form a lazy half smile.

He falls asleep without realizing it, lulled by the familiar sounds of Inuyasha’s steady breathing and the faint ticking of the alarm clock they never use, trying to think of another time where he’s felt so at ease.

* * *

Later in the day, when Kouga’s amusedly watching Inuyasha glower at the coffee machine while making frustrated grunting noises when it doesn’t brew fast enough for him (Kouga’s trying to decide if he should let Inuyasha struggle for another minute or if he should tell him that it’s _not even plugged in_ ), he knows he wouldn’t have his mornings be any other way.


End file.
